The Return Of Anna
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: How would things turn out if Anna returned because of Gabriel not being the same man without her? Read to find out.
1. Returning

Anna has been in heaven for a month now and has been watching over Gabriel Van Helsing and Carl. Since their return to Vatican City, Gabriel hasn't been the same. He's been sloppy in his work and doesn't seem to really care anymore. Carl tries to console him, but nothing seems to work. As the days went on and those days turned to weeks, Anna couldn't stand to see it anymore and was getting sadder by the minute. As she sits on her bed watching him through her window, she starts to cry.

There's a knock on the door, but she ignores it. The door opens and in walks her brother Velken. "Anna? What is wrong?"

Anna blanked the scene she was watching and turned to face him as tears streamed down her face. "I miss him." She croaked.

Velken walked over and sat down next to her. "Who?"

"HIM!" She screamed.

He then realized who she meant and sighed. "Van Helsing."

"He's not the same man I fell in love with. It's like he doesn't even care anymore."

"How can you be in love with him? You only knew him for a few days."

"I just know. Those three days changed my life. OUR lives and I know he feels the same way. It's like when I died, I took a piece of him with me. I took his heart with me and he took mine. He's not the same without me."

"There's nothing you can do, Anna."

"Yes there is. I'm going back." She said defiantly getting up and headed to find God.

"Anna!"

She turned back around. "I'm going back and neither you or our parents are going to stop me." Then was out the door.

* * *

><p>A minute later, she found who she was looking for. "Father?"<p>

God turned around. "Yes, My Daughter?"

"I need you to send me back."

"To earth?"

"Yes. He NEEDS me as much as I need him. I can't stand to watch it anymore. It's killing him. But it's also killing me."

He nodded and worked a little magic. "There. Just walk down those stairs and you will be as you were before the accident. I wish you luck."

"Thank you." She replied and started down the stairs.


	2. We Meet Again

Gabriel Van Helsing had just returned from his mission on killing an ogre that was terrorizing the streets of London. He walked into his room not noticing there was someone there. Anna teared up at the way he looked and sniffled. Hearing the sniffle, he looked up. Recognizing her, he stood frozen in shock. "Anna?"

Anna didn't say anything, she just ran to him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When air was needed, she pulled away just enough to look at him. "I'm back. I'm here. Come back to me, Gabriel." She said just barely above a whisper.

Snapping out of his shock, he blinked. "You really are here." He replied in the same tone not quite believing it.

Anna kissed him again for a minute which he returned. "Is that real enough for you?"

Gabriel nodded and hugged her tight tearing up. That made Anna start crying again. "I missed you so much." He whisper croaked.

She hugged him a little tighter. "This last month has been hard on me as well."

Gabriel composed himself and pulled away just enough to look at her. "It hasn't been..."

She cut him off. "...the same without me. I know. I've been watching. Death is a lot like life, but different in a way. If you think about someone, no matter where you are, you can watch over the people or person you love. I watched you through my bedroom window everyday and night. After this last month, I couldn't take watching you get worse in your sadness and depression because it only made me feel just as bad. It made me confess to myself how much you really meant to me. So I asked God to send me back and he did."

"If you've been watching, then you know I look at your picture every night. Carry it with me no matter where I go. I talk to you, well, IT."

"I was listening. And you need to stop blaming yourself for my death. It's not healthy to dwell on the past like that."

"Even so, it was still me. Which indicates it's my fault." Anna slapped him upside the head. "OW!"

"Stop being an idiot." She scolded him.

He rubbed his head where she hit it. "At least I know you're still the same Anna I knew a month ago."

That made Anna laugh. "You think death might have changed me?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe a little."

She smacked his arm playfully. "I am no different than I was when I met you. Except for what you did to me within three days."

"What's that?"

"You stole my heart." She said seriously. That made him look at her with such love in his eyes, she couldn't help, but smile. "And seeing the way you've been, it seems as though I took yours with me when I died. But I'm back now and I need you to be that same man I fell in love with."

"That shouldn't be too hard. I'd do ANYTHING for you. Besides, I've never been happier than when I met you. Aside from being dead for a month."

Anna smirked. "There he is. The quick smart elic of a man I once knew. Cockiness aside."

Gabriel laughed. "Come on. I'll show you around."


End file.
